


Beyond the Wall

by DaisyRabbit



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Depressed Husk, Gore, Got bored so the second half is at a breakneck pacing, Heavily Inspired by the AGOT Prologue, Husk deserves better, OC, Poor Husk, awful pacing, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyRabbit/pseuds/DaisyRabbit
Summary: Husk takes something from Alastor, so he takes something in return.
Kudos: 13





	Beyond the Wall

The gates shut behind him with a thud. The dim light of pentagram city glowed past the walls, intensifying the light already cast by the pentagram that loomed over it. The walls themselves were tall and impenetrable without tools, it told of finality. The cat shivered, and stepped slowly into the dark red sand. Everything in front of him was black and bleak. “No getting back inside.” muttered the woman beside him. Tall and skinny branches rose from her head, casting a shadow before them. Her pale, spruce-leaf skin was an odd contrast to the bloody sand. The cat himself wore a bowtie and a tophat rested neatly between his two perky ears. Two scarlet wings and a tail extended from his form. Husk sighed. The job was supposed to be simple, get the staff and get out.

The staff was lying undisturbed on a table, seemingly forgotten.

He remembered how the eye had stared at him, before unleashing a blood-curdling scream half of Pentagram had surely heard. 

The tall man had appeared a split-second later, grinning and showing rows of sharp, pearly white teeth.

_“My dear Husk. . . how very naughty of you.” he said. Husk’s eyes widened and took a step back._

_“It’s . . . not what it looks like.” he said, weakly._

_“Tsk tsk, I must admit, I never imagined someone like you to quit being a craven.”_ _the man said, smile getting even wider at the last word._

_He took a step closer, the staff flying towards his hand._

_He caught it without even a glance. “Too bad you chose today.” he said._

_Husk’s companion stepped forward. “You wouldn’t try it, you’ve known us for years.” she snarled, branches glowing red._

_The red demon laughed, the radio filter on his voice crackling._

_“Knowing is not the same as valuing, Leafy.” he said lightly. With a yell of fury, Leafy pounced on him, branches fully scarlet._

_The demon lord, without breaking composure, simply waved his hand. Leafy slammed into the nearby wall and crumpled to the ground. Husk hissed and took another step back. Unfortunately, the wall was there, foreboding and tangible. The cat, not able to go any further, pressed himself against the wall, praying to whoever was in heaven to make him disappear. There was no answer. Setting his staff aside, the demon stopped in front of him and leaned his face in, almost touching the fur of the cat._

_“A shame, you weren’t bad at poker.” he said, as if they were having a casual conversation._

_Husk spat in his face_

_The scarlet executioner smiled wider, and raised one hand, to wipe it off his face._

_He reached for one of Husk’s wings instead._

_There was an awful crunching as it started to pull free from the cat’s body. Husk screamed, trying to push him off, kicking and punching feebly at the deer. His heart pounded violently, wanting to explode like the blood that was pouring down from his left side. The pain was worse than anything he had imagined or felt before. Even his death in the war had not been like this._

_A bullet to the head, that was all it took._

_His stomach lurched and shook, and Husk could feel the bile rising from his throat._

_The demon stopped, and Husk fell to the ground quivering and shaking violently. His wing lay broken beside him, still connected by a few inches. Husk was sobbing profusely, tears matting his fur. He wrapped his arms around the demon’s leg and begged for mercy. A foot swung to his face in response, and everything went black for Husk. It grinned even wider,_

_“A real shame.”_

Husk rubbed the bandaged stump of his wing, wincing as pain bolted through him. “Your wing-” Leafy said. Husk growled, “Shut up.” Leafy looked to the ground, “Sorry.” They kept on walking, there was no other place to go. Silence blanketed them, the sounds of Pentagram city fading behind them. “What was that?” Leafy said, pointing her flashlight wildly around. _We’re already going mad._ Husk thought darkly. _He drove us out here to go insane, probably his idea of fun. He’s laughing back there to himself, I know it._

They walked some more, a few miles or a few yards, Husk could not tell. He turned his head back, to see if they’d lost sight of Pentagram City yet. All he got was a white circle, eyes, and a smile. All glowing, all menacing. For a moment he wondered if Alastor had followed him, before thinking better. _Tricks of the light, anymore of this and I’m going to beat my brains out with this flashlight._ “You see something?” Leafy asked, looking in his direction. The eyes were gone. “No, I did not.” He said shortly. He could feel his heart pounding.

The darkness was quiet, until they came upon more eyes and smiles. _That can’t be from the flashlight… no, those are just tales, there are no monsters out here._ Husk berated himself for thinking that.

Leafy was quivering now, “Husk?” she said. “Yeah?” he grumbled, turning his head in her direction. Her eyes turned to something behind him. Husk hissed and swung around, revealing something twice the height of him, with black skin, and glowing, unchanging eyes and a cracked halo. One of it’s eyes was an x. _A fallen exterminator._ Husk swung the flashlight at its face. It was caught with ease, and Husk was thrown to the side. “HUSK.” Leafy yelled.

Her branches were red again, and she jumped onto the figure. It disappeared for a moment, and Husk wondered if she’d somehow warded it off. Leafy stood confused, and looked around. It reappeared behind her and grabbed one of her branches hoisting her up into the air. Leafy screamed, and elbowed the monster in the gut. It didn’t move an inch. One of its arms rose up and made a motion, bearing something that reflected the light of the flashlight.

Leafy fell silent.

An outline of a head fell on the ground, the flashlight illuminating the small space. Husk roared and felt his claws appearing out of his paws. He lurched at the Fallen Exterminator and swung with all his might. He landed on the ground beside it and turned to look back. A series of cuts was above it’s mouth and between it’s eyes, all of them glowing white.

 _If I can mark it, I can kill it._ Husk thought. He ran at it again, only to swipe at thin air. _That trick again._

“WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL-” 

Faces, identical, appeared around him, one with unnatural cuts on its face. The seemingly tallest one seized him by the throat, lifting him up in the air. Husk choked and sputtered, aching for breath.

“Damn you.” he grimaced, gasping. 

The Fallen Exterminator leaned in close to his face, until his vision was obscured by a glowing image. It leaned in close to his ear, speaking in a distorted, croaking voice.

“Damn us both.”

Husk could hear a crack as the Fallen Exterminator twisted their hand, and the world fell away to the frightened cat. 


End file.
